Der grüne Ninja
'Der grüne Ninja '(Im Original:The Green Ninja) ''ist die zehnte Episode der 1. Staffel von ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Sie wurde am 21.03.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Plot Die Episode beginnt damit, dass Jay, Cole und Zane an Eck des Flugseglers etwas bekämpfen, das Lizaru zu sein scheint. Nachdem sie es umgeworfen haben, schwenkt Nya einen Scheinwerfer auf sie und enthüllt, dass es sich um eine Trainingspuppe, an der die Ninja ihre Kampkünste trainiert haben, handelt. Währenddessen hat Kai sich heimlich den Anzug des grünen Ninja angezogen und probiert nun vor dem Spiegel verschiedene Sprüche aus. In diesem Moment betreten die anderen Ninja den Raum, und Jay macht sich über ihn lustig, bis Kai zugibt, dass er den Anzug gefunden hatte, als er in Sensei Wus Zimmer nach Hinweisen darauf, wer der grüne Ninja ist suchte. Zane meint, dass nur der wahre grüne Ninja den Anzug tragen darf, woraufhin Kai erwiedert, dass sie das leicht sagen könnten, weil sie ihr volles Potenzial ja schon erreicht hätten. Die Diskussion wird unterbrochen, als von außerhalb des Raums die Stimme des Sensei zu hören ist. Jay, Cole und Zane rennen sofort los, um ihn zu begrüßen, während Kai missmutig hinterhergeht. Gerade als Jay ihm hastig und aufgeregt erzählt, was während der Abwesenheit des Sensei passierte, und Kai erleichtert ist, dass er unbeschadet wieder da ist, tritt Garmadon hinter seinem Bruder hervor. Instinktiv greift Kai ihn an, während Zane sich vor den Sensei wirft, um ihn zu schützen. Schnell befiehlt der Sensei Kai, aufzuhören und erklärt seinen Schülern, dass Garmadon nur mit ihm gekommen sei, um Lloyd zu retten. Als Garmadon diesem zustimmt, erklären sich die Ninja wiederwillig dazu bereit, den Wünschen beider Brüder Folge zu leisten. Am Morgen treffen sich alle auf der Brücke, um über die dritte Reißzahnklinge zu diskutieren. Als Jay dem Sensei davon berichtet, was während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen ist, vertraut Kai Nya an, dass er Garmadon nicht vertraut. Als die anderen kurz darauf zum Thema zurückkehren, schwört Kai sich, dass er sein wahres Potenzial entfalten wird, wenn er Garmadon im Kampf besiegt. Der Aufenthalt des dunklen Lords hält einige Überraschungen für die Ninja bereit: Überraschenderweise putzt er sich mit ihnen gemeinsam die Zähne, nur um etwas zum Frühstück zu essen, das Kai als identifiziert. Später entspannen sich Jay und Nya bei einem romantischen Film, bis Garmadon hereinplatzt und umschaltet. Und als es noch später ein Unwetter gibt, er sich an Deck des Seglers, was dann in der Nacht dazu führt, dass er vereinzelt Strömstöße verteilt. Als Garmadon später wieder Videospiele spielt, beobachten Kai, Cole und Jay ihn heimlich. Kai ist überzeugt, dass er schummelt, aber die beiden anderen versichern ihm, dass er vollkommen korrekt spielt und meinen, er sei ohne seine böse Seite . Währenddessen hat der Falke die Schlangen entdeckt, die im Wald der Harmonie zum Feuertempel unterwegs sind, wo sich laut der Karte die dritte Reißzahnklinge befindet. Er gibt seine Beobachtung an den Flugsegler weiter, aber Kai ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf seinen zukünftigen Kampf gegen Garmadon vorzubereiten, und bemerkt es nicht. Er wird aus seinem Training gerissen, als er Sensei Wu und Nya über den grünen Ninja sprechen hört. Er folgt ihren Stimmen und erfährt, das Wu in Erwägung ziegt, dass Nya die Auserwählte sein könnte. In diesem Moment taucht Garmadon hinter ihm auf und konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er lauscht, was in einen Streit zwischen den beiden ausartet. Als sie beginnen, sich herumzuschubsen, kommt Nya in den Raum. Garmadon will ihr sagen, dass Kai gelauscht hat, aber dieser wechselt schnell das Thema und fragt, ob sie der grüne Ninja ist, was sie verneint, weil sie ja schon der Samurai sei. Kurz darauf rennt Jay herein und ruft ihnen zu, dass der Falke die Schlangen gefunden hat, woraufhin alle auf die Brücke rennen. Nya bemerkt, dass der Tempel instabil wirkt und als Zane fragt, wo die goldenen Waffen sind, bemerkt Kai, dass auch Garmadon fehlt. Also rennt der rote Ninja die Treppe herunter und findet Lord Garmadon mit allen vier Waffen in Besitz. Sofort springen die beiden sich an, und als die anderen kommen, verschließt Kai die Tür, sodass Cole sein volles Potenzial nutzen muss, um sie zu öffnen. Drinnen hat Kai den Lord inzwischen zu Boden geworfen und erklärt sich zum Sieger, aber Wu erklärt ihm, dass Garmadon verlieren wollte und gibt zu, dass er ihn gebeten hat die Waffen zu stehlen, um zu testen, ob die Ninja ihm wirklich vertrauen. Als die Gruppe schließlich im Feuertempel angekommen ist, beobachten sie, wie die Schlangen nach der Klinge graben, bis Jay Lloyd in einem Käfig neben Pythor entdeckt. Gleichzeitig entdeckt eine Hypnokobra die Reißzahnklinge, sehr zu Pythors Zufriedenheit. Als er sich jedoch in der Klinge ansieht, bemerkt er in der Reflexion die Ninja und befiehlt den Schlangen, anzugreifen. Die Ninja können sie zwar abwehren, aber es gelingt Pythor dennoch den Tempel zu verlassen, wobei er untwerwegs zwei Würgeboas befiehlt, sich in die Wände zu graben. Dies führt dazu, dass der Tempel mit Lava geflutet wird. Jay ruft den anderen zu, den Tempel zu verlassen, aber Garmadon verfolgt noch immer die Schlangen, um Lloyd zu retten. Als Pythor erkennt, dass es ihm nur um den Jungen geht, befiehlt er den Schlangen den Käfig wegzuwerfen. Garmadon bekommt ihn zu fassen und kann gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Sohn herausziehen, bevor der Käfig in der Lava schmilzt. Inzwischen verfolgt auch Kai Pythor, um ihm die Reißzahnklinge abzunehmen. Er wirft das Schwert des Feuers, um die Klinge aus Pythors Hand zu werfen, was ihm auch gelingt, jedoch wird das Schwert zusammen mit der Klinge in die Wand gerammt. Erregt versucht Pythor, sie wieder herauszuziehen, gibt aber auf Skales drängen, den Tempel zu verlassen, hin auf. Währenddessen gelingt es Kai, das Schwert aus dem Fels zu ziehen, die Klinge jedoch fällt auf einen tiefergelegenen Felsen und schwankt über der Lava. Der rote Ninja versucht, sie zu erreichen, gibt es aber auf, als er Lloyd um Hilfe rufen hört. Er packt ihn und versucht, aus dem Tempel zu fliehen, wird jedoch von Lava eingekreist. Inzwischen ist der Rest der Gruppe wieder auf dem Flugsegler angekommen. Erschrocken müssen sie mitansehen, wie Lava aus dem Vulkan strömt und den Feuertempel unter sich begräbt. Inmitten der Lavaströme erscheint plötzlich ein gewaltiger Feuerball, der sich direkt auf den Segler zubewegt, bis er Kai enthüllt, der sein volles Potenzial entdeckt und damit Lloyd gerettet hat. Später am Tag bedankt Garmadon sich bei Kai, und Zane fragt, wie er sein wahres Potenzial entdecken konnte. Also gibt Kai zu, dass er erkannte, dass all sein Training nicht dazu gedacht, war, dass er der grüne Ninja wird, sondern um den grünen Ninja zu schützen. Alle schauen erstaunt auf Lloyd, und die Ninja legen ihre goldenen Waffen vor ihn, woraufhin diese vor dem Jungen hochschweben, verbunden von einer Art grünem Blitz. Alle freuen sich für ihn, außer Garmadon, der eine Vermutung hat, die Wu bestätigt: Da Lloyd der Auserwählte ist, muss er gegen seinen eigenen Vater kämpfen, um das Schicksal Ninjagos zu bestimmen. Gleichzeitig sind die Schlangen zum Feuertempel zurückgekehrt, um die Reißzahnklinge zu suchen. Pythor entdeckt sie inmitten eines Lavastroms und schafft es, sie mit seinem Stab zu sich zu holen. Er kichert leise. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Colle) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Micheal Adamthwaite (Synchronsiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Lloyd Garmadon (Ninja der grünen Kraft) - Jilian Micheals (Synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Pythor (General der Anacondrai) - Micheal Dobson (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Peter Grap) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Skales (General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Als Pythor den Würgeboas befiehlt, Tunnel in den Vulkan zu graben, sind diese drei Boas zwei Bytars und ein Chokun. Nachdem sie den ersten Tunnel gegraben haben, ist statt einem der Bytars ein weiterer Chokun zu sehen. * Als Kai im Vulkan Lloyd rettet, ruft er mit Coles Stimme ! Trivia * Sowohl der deutsche als auch der englischeTitel der Episode sind eine Refernz an Lloyd, der in dieser Folge der grüne Ninja wird, und im weiteren Sinne auch auf Kai, der erkennt, dass er nicht der grüne Ninja sein kann. * In der Schlacht im Vulkan setzt Jay das Element Wind ein. Es ist unbekannt, ob dies ein Fehler oder eine Vorschau auf die später erscheinenden Verbundenheit von Blitz und Wind ist. * Die Tatsache, dass die goldenen Waffen von grünen Blitzen verbunden werden, als sie Lloyd als grünen Ninja identifizieren, könnte eine Anspielung auf die Spinners sein, in denen Lloyds stärkstes Element Blitz ist. Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2012